Soji Abe
is a playable character from Forbidden Siren 2. A dock worker, Soji was friends with his flatmate Ryuko. Unfortunately, she is killed and he is framed for her murder. Teaming up with Akiko, a fellow friend of Ryuko's, he goes to Yamijima Island in order to hide from the police and see if they can find a way to prove his innocence. Role Before the events of the game, Soji met Ryuko, an avatar for Mother, though both Soji and Ryuko herself did not know this. Soji was to be manipulated by Ryuko so that he would release Mother, though she forgot her purpose and pursued a relationship with Soji as flatmates. Though at times they would have fights, Soji still loved her and would try to look after her. However, one fateful day, the two end up in a big argument, causing Soji to leave the flat. While he is away, Yuri, another Mother avatar, visits Ryuko and kills her because of her amnesia and reluctance to fulfill her mission. Soji, the only person at that point to be seen coming outside the building, other residents and the police suspect him of being the murderer of Ryuko. Aware of his innocence, Soji is forced to break into Akiko Kiyota’s place, knowing that she is a psychic and Ryuko’s friend, and therefore might help him prove his innocence. He grabs Akiko and points a knife at her throat, threatening to kill her if she screams. When she becomes quiet, he gives up acting like a thug and breaks down when he reveals that the police are after him for a crime he didn’t commit. Akiko, knowing Soji, believes in his innocence, and so the two decide to go to Yamijima Island as a place for them to flee to while they try to figure out how to prove that Soji didn’t kill Ryuko, as well as because of her being drawn to the island. On the boat, the two are accompanied by Mamoru Itsuki, Shu Mikami and his German Shepherd guide dog Tsukasa of Jilldoll and dockworker Ikuko Kifune. While making their way to the island, the water turns red, and an unexpected storm attacks the ship. Ikuko falls off-balance and barely manages to grab a hold onto the ship. Soji and Mamoru, before they can do anything, witness Ikuko fall into the ocean, presuming her to be dead. The boat is capsized by a tsunami, plunging everyone to the sea and eventually on the island. Now on Yamijima, Soji pairs up with Akiko and searches through the area. Akiko sees a memory from 1976, featuring Kanae and a four-year old Shu talk – Kanae talks about seven seals. Soji stands around, not really sure what to do, and wonders if she can pick something up that would help their case. The two eventually get separated in their first encounter with shibito in the Gold Mining apartments. While Akiko uses her psychic abilities to look into the past, Soji takes shelter in an apartment room. Akiko meets up with him by using a truck to get up on the apartment’s second floor, though they get into an argument over who should drive – while Akiko does have a driving license, she can’t actually drive, whereas Soji does have a license, but only for motorcycles. They decide to go their own separate way, with Soji wandering off into Uryuga Forest while Akiko uses the truck to distract the sniper shibito blocking his path and uses the vehicle to remove the gates to Seresu, where she goes to. At 03:00, Soji encounters Shu after his fall from the Aonoku settlement following a shibito attack. After recognizing the famous novelist, Soji asks if he’s working on a new book, and then if he could be in it. Shu says that he’s trying to find his lost memories, and Soji agrees to help him. Not realizing that Shu is blind, he starts to move off, only for the writer to stop him and reveal that he can’t see very well and that he lost his guide dog. Soji ends up becoming a stand-in for the dog, with Shu using sightjacking to see through his eyes and know where he is going. In an ammo depot, the pair discover a fossil. While Soji is confused by it, Shu remembers Kanae’s words of the seven seals, and figures that if they go to the island’s amusement park, he might be able to recover his memories. Upon arriving at the amusement park, now abandoned, Soji decides to smoke while Shu talks to himself Kanae’s words and that he’ll soon remember everything. A portal to the Underworld is opened by a manipulated Mamoru Itsuki, and Soji and Shu go into it. There, they encounter Mother, whose face resembles Ryuko’s, causing Soji to briefly think that it’s her before realizing the truth. Also in the Underworld are Mamoru and Akiko. Shu is absorbed by Mother in place of Mamoru, who is free from Mother’s hypnosis by Ikuko, who had survived her fall into the ocean. Shu’s absorption leads to the birth of the yamirei, albino slug-like creatures. Soji and Akiko flee the Underworld, while Ikuko and Mamoru are trapped before a fight breaks out between the shiryo and yamirei, allowing them to flee. Now reunited, Soji and Akiko, in the Shinari Mountain path, decide to go to Aonuko. Akiko is drawn to the memories of Kanae, causing her to act strangely, and attempts to use her powers to solve the mystery of Kanae while Soji protects her. As they move on, they hear Tsuneo Ohta, a Kou Yamibito who was once the leading fisherman of Aonoku, who thinks that Akiko is Kanae. Tsuneo doesn’t confront them, but instead hides in the mist. After leaving the area, the pair sit down. Akiko reveals that today is her birthday, and Soji cheers her up. Akiko decides to carry on following the psychic trail, thereby leaving Soji on his own again. Now wandering, he comes across Ikuko, and is relieved to find that she’s alive after the visit into the Underworld. Examining her face closely, he sees a resemblance between her and Ryuko – he does not know that the two are in fact sisters. Ikuko becomes paranoid, thinking that he will make fun of her psychic powers and runs off, making Soji confused as to why she left. Feeling depressed and terrified, he walks into the Yamijima Gold Dredge, only to be shot at from afar by a Yamibito-transformed Takeaki Misawa. Scared out of his mind, Soji is able to regain his posture and is visited by Shu, now a spirit, who guides him to a key to a shack. Taking the key, he opens up the shack and finds Tsukasa, who runs away and wanders about the dredge. Using a dog whistle, Soji is able to reunite with Tsukasa, and the two manage to escape the Gold Dredge by fitting through a hole that was made in the effort for Soji to meet up with her. Soji becomes Tsukasa’s new owner, and looks after her well for the remainder of the game’s events. The owner and the pet are eventually washed up in the red tsunami that arrives when Mother is killed. The resulting defeat sends every survivor, excluding Yorito Nagai, into a new reality where Mother and her avatars never existed. This affects Soji, since Ryuko was an avatar, so her murder and the police hunt for him are no longer present. Waking up on the beach of Yamijima, Soji is confused; he has no idea if everyone is gone, but Tsukasa appears and goes up to him, comforting her new master. An early morning sun rises in the sky, giving the two a brand new start to their lives. Personality Soji is a kind-hearted person who developed a troubled relationship with Ryuko. He would often get into fights with her, but loved her regardless. When on the run from the authorities, he becomes panicked and acts quick when breaking into Akiko’s home. His threat to kill Akiko is empty, since he only wants to clear his name. Missions Relationships 1. Was flatmate with Ryuko 2. Accompanied to Yamijima by Akiko Kiyota; split up from her, only to reunite and split up again; met her again in Underworld 3. Attacked by Yamibito Takeaki Misawa; slips by him unharmed 4. Sees Ikuko fall from the ferry; reunites with her, only for her to run off 5. Meets and owns Tsukasa; afterward, the two look over a sunset Gallery SOJI_ABE.jpg|Soji Abe in Forbidden Siren 2 Siren2_no69.jpg|Archive image featuring Ryuko and Soji Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters